Sangre del Toro
Sangre Del Toro (Blood of the Bull) is the 9th singleplayer campaign mission in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It takes place in the Atacama Desert in South America, and features large expanses of sand, rocks, a castle and several wrecked ships. Bravo-Two Charlie's objective is to find the Sangre Del Toro, an old Panama registered container ship containing a key piece of the original Japanese Scalar Weapon. Synopsis The level starts off with Flynn's Black Hawk flying in while Redford and Aguire talk about if Kirilenko was dead - with Aguire hoping so - as well thy they are in the Atacama Desert. Aguire tells them about the Sangre Del Toro and how it was a freighter that went down in 1949 off of the coast of Peru and that it must contain a piece to the Scalar Weapon as the Russians were searching for it. Flynn then finds the squad a ride, as the area has many Russian MiGs flying about, by pointing out a CAV being operated by two Russian soldiers. Haggard snipes the gunner off with an M95 and Flynn swoops in front of it to drop the squad off while the driver of the CAV dives out and tries to run off. The squad gets on an heads toward a computer station where Sweetwater tells Flynn to register a code, Zero One One Alpha, to find the triangulation stations in the area. Flynn tells them there are three locations and he marks them on the navmap. The squad then heads off to each of the stations. Base Station Alpha, near the lighthouse at the right of the map, has a town filled with snipers and a roadblock along the road. The squad gets out and Preston takes out the snipers as they push toward the lighthouse. Once they reach there, Redford uses the computer to activate the triangulation device, commenting with "Hmm, I knew I should have taken that adult education course... Maybe I'd even know Powerpoint too." He sticks behind to keep the transmission open while Marlowe, Haggard, and Sweetwater all head to the next two stations. Base Station Bravo is in the old castle in the middle of the map. The squad heads there and uses a side gate to get in, putting them in a dried up canal below the town inside. They take out multiple hostiles as they push through, with two Hinds dropping in Russian Special Forces troops in the courtyard. After taking them out, the squad moves to the station where more troops come in through using grappling hooks and an Mi-28 Havoc supports them. Once the troops are dead and Marlowe takes out the chopper with the nearby M2 Carl Gustav, Haggard uses the computer to open the next triangulation device. He stays behind to keep it open while Sweetwater and Marlowe head to the last station. Base Station Charlie is located in the cliffs over to the left on the map. Sweetwater and Marlowe push through as the wind blows sand about, obscuring their vision. They eventually reach another castle, in a worse condition than the last, with more Russians holding the area and two Havocs. Another Hind also comes in to drop off more troops. Once everything is taken out, Sweetwater uses the computer to activate the third device as well as try to look up information on Aguire. He sends Marlowe to another station that has the location of the Sangre Del Toro. Marlowe heads off on a Quad Bike to the position. Once he gets there, he gets the location of the ship and heads toward it through a gorge to keep himself out of view of the MiGs flying overhead. He comes across a container ship with many large containers blocking his way. After getting off and shooting some explosive barrels, the containers create a sort of ramp to get across after being moved by the blast. Marlowe then continues on and reaches the ship. As he approaches it, some Russians on Quad Bikes ambush him. After he kills them, he drops into the ship and searches about for the piece the Russians are looking for. Preston finds some old mission documents detailing Operation Aurora and how the men sent on that mission, including Thomas Wyatt, were on a suicide mission to test the Black Weapon's power. He then finds what the Russians wanted and sees that it has a code on it, Sierra Foxtrot 1079; this code, to Aguire's surprise was what he was looking for and Aguire asks if there are any more. He only sees one and Aguire then tells Preston to get out of the ship fast and bring him the compound that Preston found as soon as possible. Trivia *This level is the most non-linear and largest level in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It is credited for being the most similar to the Battlefield: Bad Company singleplayer missions, which were more open, opposed to the sequel's tight and linear missions. Category:Bad Company 2 Levels Category:Singleplayer Levels